Dé à coudre
by Kiwi le Smoothie
Summary: OS Peter/Slightly - Slightly aka La Guigne se pose des questions sur Peter, Wendy et les dé à coudres. Devant, les fées qui paradent dans la nuit. Sous ses pieds, les herbes hautes de Pixie Hollow. A sa gauche, Peter.


Titre : Dé à coudre

Fandom : Peter Pan (_movieverse_)

Paring : Peter/Slightly (_aka La Guigne_), vague mention de Wendy/Peter

Rating : K+ pour Boys Kissing

Warning : AU, parce que les Garçons Perdus sont restés à Neverland après le départ de Wendy. Peut-être un peu OOC… C'était dur, je cerne pas bien les persos et l'univers encore x'D

Disclamers : Alors, je tiens à le dire… c'est de la faute de **Myley** ! XD Elle m'a convertit. Donc voilà, un _Peter/Slightly_, parce qu'ils sont vraiment trop mignons tout les deux ( dans le film, je veux dire… ). J'ai vachement de mal à cerner leurs caractères en fait, du coup, ça fait un mix bizarre entre le film et le livre… Bon, c'est tout court, bizarrement fluffy mais je prévois une dark fic pour plus tard de toute façon :D Et là j'avais un truc choupi en tête. Donc…

…tada !

&

La nuit était belle. Slightly pouvait voir les étoiles briller au-dessus de sa tête, à peine cachées par la voûte de feuillage qui protégeait la forêt de Neverland. Il s'était assis sur une branche basse. Ses pieds frôlaient les herbes hautes de Pixie Hollow alors qu'il regardait les fées voler un peu partout dans la clairière, petites boules lumineuses aux traînées dorées. C'était beau et reposant. Il venait toujours ici lorsqu'il n'arrivait pas à dormir dans leurs repaire, parce que Curly ronflait trop fort ou qu'il était tout simplement trop excité pour laisser le sommeil le gagner.

Il s'était échappé du repaire ce soir là parce que trop de pensées tourbillonnaient dans sa tête. Wendy et ses frères venaient de partir, et Slightly se demandait s'il avait fait le bon choix. S'il n'aurait pas dû partir avec eux, pour avoir lui aussi un père et une mère. Il avait été partagé en deux lorsque Wendy leurs avait proposé de venir, et la réaction de Peter ne l'avait pas aidé. A croire que leurs chef se fichait d'eux, mais Slightly avait bien remarqué l'air un peu étrange du garçon. Sa loyauté envers Peter avait été plus forte, finalement. Il avait choisi de rester, et les autres l'avaient suivit. Tootles avait longuement hésité mais avait fini par laisser partir les Darlings lui aussi.

Ses pensées vagabondèrent et il se rappela sa frustration lorsque Hook avait réussi à le capturer, lui et les autres garçons perdus. Peter l'avait libéré le premier, mais c'était normal après tout, puisqu'il était son bras droit. Puis ils s'étaient tous battus avec férocité, jusqu'à ce que Peter tombe à terre à ses pieds. Slightly se souvenait encore de la détresse qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'il avait cru que la fin était vraiment arrivée. Tout s'était écroulé, et il avait pensé cette chose… « _C'est pas un jeu. C'est plus un jeu !_ ». Peter l'aurai très certainement tué s'il l'avait dit à voix haute.

Et puis Wendy était entrée en scène. Elle s'était penchée vers Peter, et lui avait donné ce… ce dé à coudre. Slightly sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller rien qu'en revoyant la scène dans sa tête. Jamais quelqu'un n'avait approché Peter de la sorte, pas même eux. Entre le soulagement et la joie de revoir Peter sur pied, Slightly avait ressentit une pointe de quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose qu'il n'avait toujours pas réussi à identifier.

Il poussa un soupir.

Wendy était partie, maintenant. Ils n'avaient plus de maman. Plus d'histoires. Mais de nouvelles aventures, comme toujours.

Quelqu'un se posa sur sa branche et Slightly leva ses yeux pour croiser ceux de Peter. Le garçon s'assit près de lui avant de regarder les fées en silence. Ils étaient proches, mais ne se touchaient pas. Peter ne touchait jamais personne, sauf… sauf Wendy.

-Peter ? »

Le garçon le regarda d'un air interrogateur. Slightly se mordit la lèvre inférieure, incertain. Il ne voulait pas le mettre en colère mais sa curiosité fût plus forte.

-Tu te souviens du… dé à coudre de Wendy ? »

-Oui. », répondit Peter avec son drôle de sourire.

-C'est aussi puissant qu'un baiser pas vrai ? »

Peter haussa ses épaules.

-Tu crois que ça ne marche qu'avec les filles ? »

-…Je ne sais pas. », répondit le garçon les sourcils haussés « Essayes pour voir. »

-Hein ? »

Slightly le dévisagea avec des yeux de merlan fris. Peter fronça les sourcils, ennuyé.

-J'ai dit : Fais-le ! »

-Oui oui, d'accord ! », répondit précipitamment Slightly.

Il regarda à nouveau Peter. D'abord ses yeux, puis ses lèvres. Il se sentit bizarrement gêné. Ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée finalement, mais Peter semblait s'impatienter et c'était ce qu'il voulait.

Alors Slightly repensa à ce que Wendy avait fait et l'imita. Il ferma les yeux, posa sa main sur la joue de Peter puis ses lèvres sur les siennes.

C'était étrange, mais doux. Slightly recula pour regarder Peter avec appréhension et fût presque soulagé de le voir se mettre à rougir.

-Ca marche !! », s'exclama t-il.

Peter semblait partagé entre vexation et satisfaction. Il avait l'air un peu confus.

-Mais je ne rougis pas, moi… », continua Slightly, un peu dépité « Parce que c'est moi qui te donne le dé à coudre… »

Il aurait aimé pouvoir être aussi fort que Peter grâce à ça.

Et brusquement, quelque chose cogna ses dents et le coinça contre le tronc de l'arbre. Slightly ouvrit de grands yeux lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Peter avait sa bouche sur la sienne. Il tenait son visage à deux mains, les paupières fermées. C'était un peu douloureux et plaisant à la fois, Slighlty se surprit lui-même lorsqu'il poussa un soupir.

Puis Peter s'éloigna très légèrement, son nez presque collé au sien. Il était encore plus rouge que tout à l'heure mais Slightly, lui, n'avait que les joues un peu chaudes. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il aimait bien ça.

-Peut-être que ça ne marche que pour moi. », dit Peter.

Son souffle chatouillait son visage. Slightly voulu acquiescer mais décida finalement de ne pas bouger, ses yeux plongés dans ceux de son chef.

-Alors… on doit tous de donner un dé à coudre avant une aventure. Comme ça, tu seras plus fort. », dit-il.

-Non ! », s'exclama Peter les sourcils froncés.

-Ah bon d'accord… »

Peter prit une moue pensive avant de le regarder profondément. Slightly se sentit un peu gêné. Il était douloureusement coincé entre Peter et l'arbre, son dos et son crâne commençaient à le faire un peu souffrir.

-Juste toi. », dit enfin Peter « Après tout, c'est toi mon bras droit. »

Slightly ne pût qu'acquiescer. Les désirs de Peter étaient des ordres.


End file.
